Puppy's Dragon
by Mistress Nika
Summary: Seto always calls Jou a puppy, but is he really? Or is he something more aggressive? Something that has finally decided to take what he desires? DISCONTINUED
1. Long Cold Walk

Title: Koinu no Ryu (Puppy's Dragon)  
  
Author: Mistress Nika (InuNekoMiko@aol.com)  
  
Rating: okay, okay, PG for some rising passions....quickly moving to PG-13 in a few chapters! *sigh* wonder if I'll reach R... O_o  
  
Couples: Jou/Seto (yeeeesssss, my preeeccciiiooouuusss!!!!!! SEME JOU!! =^-^=) others undecided so far and probably minor or non-existant  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai/two guys in a romantic relationship, WAFF, Fluff, a seme Jounouchi, bishy angst  
  
Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue (Who?? Moo?? O.o)  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"The Long Cold Walk"  
  
Jou looked down at the water pooled on the pavement. The sky was heavy with clouds threatening to spill down more of their heavenly tears onto his already frozen body. 'Just what I need.' he thought despondently. 'More rain. Like sleeping in the alley again tonight won't be bad enough. Now I gotta do it in the pouring rain.' The clouds grew thicker, seemingly mocking his plight by blocking out what was left of the sunlight.  
  
A loud clap of thunder made him jump and pull his coat tighter. 'Well, standing here won't do me any good.' he decided. 'At least the school will be dry.'  
  
He hurried off down the street, hoping to make it before the rain began again. 'What is up with this weather?' he wondered. 'Cold rain? Kinda not what you expect this time of the year.' He huddled farther into his coat and stuck his hands in his sleeves trying to warm them. It wasn't an icy cold. Just the kind of cold that always came with an exceptional lack of sunlight. The kind of cold that made people lose all their energy so that leaving their nice warm blanket and their nice warm chair seemed like an unbearable chore.  
  
'Yeah.' he thought, 'The cold. Maybe I can blame my sleeping in the alley on the cold this time. The cold made him drink. And the cold made him hit me. The cold made him kick me out and tell me never to come back. Yeah, it's all the cold's fault. All the blasted cold rain's fault.'  
  
The sound of an approaching car drew his attention away from his thoughts to the road behind him. 'Please don't let it spray me with water.' he silently prayed. As the engine drew closer he looked back for it, hoping to dodge if it was indeed going to spray him. 'That'd just be my luck. Have to sit through school wet. Then just when I'm getting dry have to go home to my soggy alley. I swear, I'll die of exposure and they'll never find me.'  
  
A black limo came thundering down the road. 'Kaiba.' he thought unenthusiastically. 'I've only seen three other cars this morning and I doubt there's any other limo's prowling the streets in this godforsaken weather.' Normally the blonde, despite his protestations to the contrary, was overjoyed to see the object of his obsession. But now, the handsome dragon only served to remind him what he was missing. A warm house, family who loved him. A lover who'd hold him close and kiss away his pain. All things he longed for and knew he could never have.  
  
Imagine when, to his surprise, the very haunt of his dreams, who ghosted in and out of his every waking thought, pulled up along side him and lowered his window.  
  
Kaiba Seto's piercing blue eyes stared at Jou from inside the comfort of his cushy backseat. Those eyes unnerved Jou. Not because they were frightening; his gaze was anything but. It was because the emotion guiding his lingering gaze was one Jou had never seen directed at him before. Concern. Yes, Kaiba Seto looked at Jou as if he were concerned for him.  
  
"Do you always walk to school an hour before you have to, in the cold and rain?" he asked with an icy tone made warm by the emotion underneath.  
  
Jou scoffed. A fight with Seto was just what he needed to warm himself up, and maybe make his day a little brighter as an added benefit. "Shows what you know, oh great and powerful Oz!" he shot back. "I always leave home early! I just don't see any reason to get to school early. It ain't even that cold out here." he lied.   
  
At that moment a chill wind blew threw the street sending a shiver up his spine and making his teeth chatter.  
  
Seto's icy gaze melted when he saw the puppy shiver and a small smile formed on his lips. "Yes, you're right." he said evenly. "It's almost time to break out the swimsuits."  
  
Jou glared at Seto for a half second before he realized he was actually smiling warmly, at him. 'Whoa.' he thought to himself. 'Creepy. But with that smile he's even more handsome, if that's possible.' He almost smiled back, but managed to catch himself. What if it wasn't a warm smile? What if it was a teasing smile? Or a smile meant to lure him into some trap just to humiliate him? No, he could never smile at him that way and mean it.  
  
"...ride...puppy?" Jou heard breaking him out of his thoughts. "Huh?" he asked dumbly, not quite catching that last sentence.  
  
Seto smiled even more warmly and said, "I said, it's cold. Would you like a ride?" Then he watched the massive confusion run through Jou's head.  
  
After blinking a few times Jou asked, "You're...offering me a ride?" Then he narrowed his eyes suspiciously "What are you up to, Kaiba?" he demanded. "You're never nice to me."  
  
Seto actually looked a bit taken aback by that. As if he had actually wounded him. His eyes flashed a strange emotion before quickly reverting to his normal mask of haughty indifference. "I'm not being nice, puppy." he said. "I just don't want you to freeze to death anytime soon. There's too much fun I can have wi--AT you!" He quickly corrected himself. "At your expense."  
  
Jou grinned at Seto's almost frantic word change. 'Now what brought that on?' he thought sarcastically. 'Oh yeah. The idea that I'm anything but a trained monkey at his every beck and call to do tricks and boost his ego.'  
  
Seto suddenly "Ooff!"ed and a small head of black hair popped up from his lap, followed by the rest of a certain chibi-Kaiba.  
  
"Hi, Jou!" Mokuba greeted cheerfully after jumping into his brother's lap, his eyes twinkling with ever present joy.  
  
Jou couldn't help but smile, despite his foul mood. "Hey, Mokuba." he returned. "Not been kidnapped by psycho's bent on killing your brother and taking over his company this week?"  
  
Mokuba laughed good-naturedly and said, "Nope! They must be on vacation." He gestured out the window and called, "Come on! It's freezing out there and my brother doesn't want his puppy to freeze before they can have fun today!" Then he turned his chibi eyes on Seto. "Right, oniisama?" he questioned innocently.  
  
"That...that's not what I said, Mokuba!" Seto sputtered. His cheeks flushed a bright pink and he actually averted his eyes.  
  
'If I didn't know better,' Jou thought to himself, 'I'd say Kaiba's embarrassed. But...no way. He's just angry at such a suggestive accusation. But he could never take his anger out on his little bro. Who could!? The kid's just too cute! And Seto loves him more than anything else...whoa! Seto? When did I start calling him Seto!? Even in my head! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! You're gonna make me slip up!'  
  
There was a full minute of strange behavior: Mokuba being overly cute and innocent, Seto being so beat-red he looked close to crawling in a hole and sprouting roots, and Jou looking down at the pavement trying not to smack his head in an effort to get the thoughts to stop. Afterwards Mokuba grinned devilishly, Seto silently opened the door without looking up, and Jou got in. All without a word. Then they closed the door and drove off.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) *gropes Jou* ^^ 


	2. Getting Warm Again

Title: Koinu no Ryu (Puppy's Dragon)  
  
Author: Mistress Nika (InuNekoMiko@aol.com)  
  
Rating: okay, okay, PG for some rising passions....quickly moving to PG-13 in a few chapters! *sigh* wonder if I'll reach R... O_o  
  
Couples: Jou/Seto (yeeeesssss, my preeeccciiiooouuusss!!!!!! SEME JOU!! =^-^=) others undecided so far and probably minor or non-existant  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai/two guys in a romantic relationship, WAFF, Fluff, a seme Jounouchi, bishy angst  
  
Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue (Who?? Moo?? O.o)  
  
Thankies to my fwiend Silent Angel! Because I got the idea to make a totally seme Jou based on a chat with her! *wink-wink* you know the one, Silent-chan! (has Seto recovered btw? Jono can be a bit...cruel... O_o)  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Part One  
  
"Getting Warm Again"  
  
The three rode in uncomfortable silence for a while. The only sound was the hum of the engine as the long sleek car drove down the nearly deserted streets. Seto sat against the door, his laptop out and tapping away furiously, as usual. Mokuba was sitting on his knees and bouncing enthusiastically. Jou sat on the opposite side, as far from Seto as he could get, and next to the overly excited Mokuba.  
  
"Wow, Jou!" the youngest Kaiba said while bouncing unrelentingly. "This is the first time you've been in here, ne?"  
  
Jou glanced cautiously over at Seto and then plastered his trademark grin, however fake, onto his face. He smiled at the black haired cherub and said, "Yeah, never thought I'd see the inside of Kaiba's limo."  
  
Mokuba bounced some more before saying, "Actually, this one is mine. Oniisama's is being repaired."  
  
'The kid's got his own limo.' Jou thought to himself glumly. 'He could never want for anything. I love the little squirt, who could possibly NOT!? But sometimes I'm jealous of him.' He glanced once again over at the ever-silent, unless he deined you with his divine attention, Seto. 'And not just because of the material things. He's also got...love.'  
  
Jou studied the interior surepticiously. He was interested, even awed, but like hell was he gonna let Seto know! The seats were made entirely of, you guessed it, soft black leather. A dark grey carpeting covered the floor and he was surprised to find that the sides were lined in tightly stretched black silk. He could see various compartments, all closed, for holding a tv, dvd player, game system, and various other interesting and insanely expensive diversions.  
  
The near silent drone of the engine, the repetative clacking of computer keys and the squeaking of the seat as Mokuba bounced energetically all drowned together to form a rather companionable silence. Jou allowed himself to relax and finally slumped down in the seat. The chill had finally been driven from his body and feeling had returned to his tingling fingers.  
  
As he began to relax he became aware of two things. One, Mokuba was staring out the window, still bouncing and chattering away about anything and everything. Two, he was being watched. More specifically, he was being watched by a pair of cereaulen eyes somewhere to his right. Glancing over he caught a glimpse of motion as a certain head whipped away and back to the computer screen.  
  
'Bet he's cursing his luck right about now.' Jou thought dismally. 'Bet he's cursing the fact that he stopped. Bet he's cursing the fact that Mokuba offered me a ride.' Then he paused and looked thoughtful. 'Wait, it was Kaiba who offered me the ride first, wasn't it? So, maybe he's just regretting that offer. Probably didn't think I'd take it.'  
  
His train of thoughts was suddenly interupted as the limo rolled to a stop.   
  
Mokuba stopped bouncing, grabbed his bag and grinned almost maniacally. "Well," he said happily, "This is my stop! See you around, Jou!" he called back as the door was opened from outside by the driver. Leaping out energetically, he waved a goodbye to said blonde.  
  
Seto looked up from his laptop long enough to say sternly, "Be careful, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba ducked his head back inside the limo and just grinned. "I always am, oniisama!" he said playfully. "Maybe I should say that to you two? Keep you from killing each other...or ripping each other's clothes off, in a fight of course. Make sure you two play nice." He winked once and then his head disappeared from the space, followed by the door being closed.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Okay, at first I was just screwing around when I made this fic, but now I'm actually starting to like it! ^^ Next chapter is done! And it's got WAFF!!! ^^ And a seme Jou-chan!! Review as if your lives depended on it!! Because they do... *looks mysteriously creepy*  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Thankies for reviewing my beloved Kylio, freewater, Liviania, Star Light Shadow and the ever wonderful Reine Keri! ^__^ I wuv you all sooooooo much!!! *gets super happy look* HUGGLES!!!!  
  
Reviewers: O_O AHHHH!!!!! (run in other direction)  
  
Nika: *pout* Oh well.... 


	3. Heating Things Up

Title: Koinu no Ryu (Puppy's Dragon)  
  
Author: Mistress Nika (InuNekoMiko@aol.com)  
  
Rating: okay, okay, PG for some rising passions....quickly moving to PG-13 in a few chapters! *sigh* wonder if I'll reach R... O_o  
  
Couples: Jou/Seto (yeeeesssss, my preeeccciiiooouuusss!!!!!! SEME JOU!! =^-^=) others undecided so far and probably minor or non-existant  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai/two guys in a romantic relationship, WAFF, Fluff, a seme Jounouchi, bishy angst  
  
Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue (Who?? Moo?? O.o)  
  
Thankies to my fwiend Silent Angel! Because I got the idea to make a totally seme Jou based on a chat with her! *wink-wink* you know the one, Silent-chan! (has Seto recovered btw? Jono can be a bit...cruel... O_o)  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Part Two  
  
"Heating Things Up"  
  
Jou wasn't sure if his 'companion' had caught the hidden meaning there, but he sure had. And he was trying every trick in the book to keep the blush to a minimum. Whoever had told Mokuba about his little 'crush', namely Yuugi, was in for a world of hurt! With a quick dart of the eyes, he found the blue-eyed heart-throb besided him fighting a growing blush as well. There was no mistaking it. That was definately a blush.  
  
The rock of the limo, returning to it's previous state of motion, jostled him enough with his current shock at seeing the CEO blush to send him tipping foward. 'Well, this is gonna be graceful' he thought moments before a pair of gentle hands caught his shoulders and pulled him back against the warm comfort of the seat. Or...was that the seat? Do seats breathe? He certainly didn't think so, but damn if he could find an alternative.  
  
Imagine his suprise when he looked up to find a pair of sapphire orbs staring back at him.  
  
"I thought mutts had better balance than that." Seto said coldly as he stared down into the chocolate depths presented to him.  
  
Jou, though supremely shocked at Seto's quick rescue from a face-plant, was quick with a retort. "Well, mutts don't have the breeding certain pure-breds do, you know!" he shot back heatedly. "So sometimes we take a few spills."  
  
Whatever response he had expected, it wasn't the one he got. Instead of pushing him away and making another snide comment, Seto just kept his grip firm on Jou's shoulders. Gentle enough to let him know he wasn't going to hurt him, but firm enough so that he didn't dare slip away.  
  
Jou could feel the soft rising and falling of Seto's chest, his back pulled tight against the dragon. He could even feel the pounding of his heart throughout their bodies. Or was that his? Well, the blood rushing in his ears was certainly his. And that was when he realized he had been holding his breath.  
  
Letting it out in a sigh, his breath blew warm across Seto's cheek causing the other to shudder slightly. Somehow one of Jou's hands had come to rest on top of one of those griping his shoulders. The skin was smooth and silken underneath Jou's own.  
  
Jou could faintly detect the pleasing scent that was undeniably Kaiba Seto. Nothing else in the world could smell as heavenly, as divine, as the scent of one gorgeous demigod who was currently sitting so very close to him.  
  
His body tingled as all his senses came alive, drowning in everything that made his beloved so wonderful. Jou couldn't tell what the other man was thinking as they gazed into each other's eyes, but only one thought echoed throughout his brain. 'Kiss him!' it demanded. 'Kiss him now! Damn the consequences! For once in your life be a man and take what you want! Don't let this opportunity to slip away! He's right there! Just lean forward a few more inches and..... it's magic time!!'  
  
Jou found himself helpless to disobey. So, for the first time in his life he put all thought aside and acted solely on instinct. Leaning forward he closed his already half-lidded eyes and his lips found their target. So warm and tender, like rose petals carassed by morning dew. He could feel his paramour's body tense with surpise and he was certain his eyes widened in shock. But just as his body tensed, so did his hands. And they weren't trying to push him away. More like they were clinging to him fiercely, refusing to let go. Those hands dug into his shoulders and held him firmly in place.  
  
And then, he felt the body beneath his relax as his kiss was responded to with a tender passion. The vice-like hands released their hold and gently slipped around him, encircling his waist and pulling him even closer. Those arms held him steadfastly, refusing to let go.  
  
Without breaking that magical kiss he turned his body around and positioned himself so that he was kneeling on the seat before the blue-eyed dragon. He put both hands on Seto's shoulders and pressed his pliant inamorato firmly back into the seat, tilting Seto's head back at such an angle as to imply complete dominance over the magnificent modern lord.   
  
He was eager to delve into the warm recesses of the other's mouth, but the sudden, minor, need for oxygen distracted him from his course. Pulling back he slowly opened his eyes and took in the supple form beneath him.  
  
Seto still had his eyes closed, his head tilted slightly back and was panting heavily. He appeared lost in a dream, a wonderland full of unspeakable pleasures just waiting to be explored. And like hell was Jou going to deny them to him! But just as he was about to return his attention to those sweet lips, Seto opened his eyes.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Cliffy! Cliffy! Cliffy! *dances around idiotically* I left you hanging! What's Seto gonna think? What's he gonna say? What's Jou-chan gonna do? I DON'T KNOW!!!! LMAO!!!!!!! *continues dancing like a moron and singing the Badger Song* 


	4. Rising Confidence

Title: Koinu no Ryu (Puppy's Dragon)  
  
Author: Mistress Nika (InuNekoMiko@aol.com)  
  
Rating: okay, okay, PG for some rising passions....quickly moving to PG-13 in a few chapters! *sigh* wonder if I'll reach R... O_o  
  
Couples: Jou/Seto (yeeeesssss, my preeeccciiiooouuusss!!!!!! SEME JOU!! =^-^=) minor Yami/Yuugi  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai/two guys in a romantic relationship, WAFF, Fluff, a seme Jounouchi, bishy angst  
  
Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue (Who?? Moo?? O.o)  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
"Rising Confidence"  
  
Cerulean eyes clouded by something akin to unabashed lust gazed up at the blonde and neither spoke at first. For once Jou was not afraid of the other man's response. He could call him mutt, puppy, anything he wanted...and Jou wouldn't care. He could even voice his disgust at being kissed by a canine. Because Jou knew that it would be a lie. The look in those gorgeous eyes told him he had enjoyed every bit of it, and he was probably cursing the human body's need to breathe.  
  
Finally a small whisper flitted past Seto's lips. "Jou." That whisper carried with it more emotion than the harshest words he had ever spoken.  
  
Jou grinned. It was the first time his beloved had ever spoken his name, at least in such a manner. All he wanted was to kiss him senseless, again. Unfortunately, it seemed time was against him.  
  
The car rolled to a stop in front of their school and the time came to disengage from their little backseat tryst. The car door opened, exposing the two to the harsh wind and now pouring rain of the outside world. Luckily no students were foolish enough to be hanging around outside the school that morning, or they would have seen a frighteningly intimate moment.  
  
Jou smirked rather uncharacteristically and said, "Out of time now, I see." Then he leaned down and trailed his tongue across a warm cheek eliciting a gasp from the dragon. Leaning further into the body beneath him, he momentarily captured Seto's earlobe between his teeth. Letting go he whispered, "See you in class."  
  
Then without a second glance at the stunned Seto, Jou grabbed his bag from the floorboard, climbed out of the car and dashed across the grounds into the warm school.  
  
'Hmm.' he thought smugly upon entrance into the building. 'I bet he's still sitting there, wondering what the hell happened.' Ignoring the students rushing here and there, he calmly made his way to his locker.  
  
He could feel something rising inside him that he'd never felt before. Sure, he'd always been one to act rashly and without real planing. But each time it was based on anger, an anger he couldn't control and didn't really want to. But now, the feeling was different. It was confidence. Confidence in everything he did, as if he had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. And for once, he felt in control. He felt powerful. He felt that not only was he ready to take on the world, he was also able. Why, he could have the world tremble at his feet if he wanted!  
  
That last thought made him pause. 'Wait... what?' he wondered. 'What am I thinking?' But just as soon as it struck him odd, he thought back to the feeling of his lips on Seto's. And the feeling of doubt drifted away. 'Damn that was nice.' he grinned. And the feelings of power and control returned.  
  
And then he was at his locker, putting away his things. And still his thoughts drifted. He was so lost in his thoughts of a certain blue-eyed dragon that he didn't hear his friends approach him.  
  
A feminine hand waved back and forth in front of his face causing him to snap back to reality.  
  
"Hello! Are you in there?" Anzu's voice inquired.  
  
Normally Jou had no problems with the girl, but she had interrupted several very pleasant daydreams. He angrily slapped her hand away and turned to face them with a scowl.  
  
Yuugi and Honda looked at him in shock, surprised by his sudden agressiveness.   
  
Anzu cradled her hand in exaggerated pain. "Itai!" she whined. "What did you do that for!?"  
  
Refusing to allow anything to ruin his good mood he shrugged and said, "Sorry. Just daydreaming."  
  
Honda grinned and asked, "And who was the star of those daydreams?"  
  
Jou glared at his friend. The only one he had told about his feelings for Seto was Yuugi. To tell the truth he was afraid of the other's reactions. When Yuugi had come clean about his and Yami's relationship the others hadn't been very supportive. Anzu's reaction had been something along the lines of "Eww! That's just gross!" Honda had looked at him funny for a couple weeks as if Yuugi were some kind of side-show freak, but he hadn't said anything overtly offensive.  
  
Jou had been encouraged though by his friend's admission. It was easy to tell Yami and Yuugi shared a bond stronger than any others. And when he had finally confessed his affections for Seto to Yuugi, his friend had grinned and told him to go for what he wanted. He was grateful for his words, but of course it was easier said than done. Fear of rejection and complete embarrasment had kept him silent. Not only rejection by Seto, but also by his other friends and people in general.  
  
But now, something was different. It was as if that one kiss had set his soul free. He no longer held that fear of rejection and therefore felt there was no reason to keep it secret. So when Honda continued grinning and said, "C'mon, who is she?" he answered honestly.  
  
Jou let a pleased smile creep onto his lips as he thought back to the minutes earlier rendevous. "A certain gorgeous CEO with eyes I can drown in, hair I just wanna run my fingers through, lips I wanna kiss sore and a body to kill for."  
  
All three of their jaws dropped open and their eyes went wide. Jou felt a strange sort of satisfaction in their reactions and his smile widened into a grin.  
  
After the initial shock wore off Anzu began to turn a strange pasty green color.   
  
Yuugi just stuttered, "J..Jou...you..." and continued to stare at him in shock.  
  
Honda seemed to be having trouble grasping the situation though. He laughed nervously and said, "C'mon now man. That's not funny. Who was it really?"  
  
Yuugi seemed to finally be getting a handle on himself and was almost beaming at this revelation.  
  
Jou laughed and slapped Honda on the back. "Denial's no fun, Honda!" he laughed, grabbing his bag from the floor. "Just accept it and you'll be happier."  
  
He turned to leave, but Yuugi called out to him and he turned back.  
  
Yuugi still smiled but his eyes held confusion. "What happened?" he asked carefully, not sure if it was a question he should ask.  
  
Jou's mind drifted back once again and he said simply, "A car ride with a dragon."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Writer's block is an evil thing... -_-  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks to Macbeth's Mistress, Aharah Musici, Kitty and Kurry, inuchan46, Star Light Shadow, redkite1019, Kylio, Sara-Kitten, lilhibillie, Rain Owl, and Liviania! *huggles all*  
  
Aharah Musici: ^__^ This is my favorite yugioh pairing! *huggles Jou/Seto* I'm glad you like it even though you don't like it....uhhh....I mean....yeah... where's my fruit loops..? O_o  
  
inuchan46: O_O OMG! I got my writing style complimented! O_O That makes... *counts on fingers* TWICE in a grand total of 699 reviews! *majorly huggles inuchan* I'M SO HAPPY!!!! *squeezes tighter*  
  
Star Light Shadow: Oh don't worry. I could never keep JouJou and Seto apart! ^__^ They're just too kawaii together! (=^.^=) Oh and... badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger MUSHROOM! MUSHROOM! badger badger badger... *fades out* ^^  
  
redkite1019: YAY!!! Another comment praising my writing and not just the plot! *huggles redkite* I WUV YOU!!!  
  
Kylio: Oh, the badger song goes like this: badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger MUSHROOM! MUSHROOM! badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger A SNAKE! A SNAKE! OOOOH IT'S A SNAKE! badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger, etc... Here's the link to hear it for yourself! http: // www.weebls-stuff .com /toons / 21/ (remove the spaces of course) It's so addictive! There's also another version that goes: "Here come, here come, here come the badgers! etc..."  
  
Sara-Kitten: SARA!!!! *glomps her* I'm so glad you like it!! If I write a fic and you don't like it... *sniff* I feel so inadaquete!! *sobs and glomps her again*  
  
lilhillbillie: BILLIE!!! *glomps her* Oooh, nice imagination! Can I watch? Maybe I'll get some ideas? ^^  
  
Liviania: Hewwo!! *huggles Livi* Oh, yeah. Mokuba's REAL innocent! Heh. But it just seemed that in the anime he was always a lot more mature than he let on. ^__^ lol After all, even with Seto there to protect and shelter him, he's gone through a lot for his young age. O_O Wow, it sounds like I actually thought this through! O_O Oh, marshmallows! *stuffs face with confectionary goodness* 


	5. Classroom something Oo

Title: Koinu no Ryu (Puppy's Dragon)  
  
Author: Mistress Nika (InuNekoMiko@aol.com)  
  
Rating: PG for some rising passions....quickly moving to PG-13 in a few chapters! *sigh* wonder if I'll reach R... O_o  
  
Couples: Jou/Seto (yeeeesssss, my preeeccciiiooouuusss!!!!!! SEME JOU!! =^-^=) Yami/Yuugi, hints at past Jou/Yuugi, others I'm keeping secret. ^^  
  
Category: Romance/Angst/Humor  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai/two guys in a romantic relationship, waff, fluff, a seme Jounouchi, bishy angst  
  
Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue (Who?? Moo?? O.o)  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
"Classroom ..... something...." O_o Anyone help me with a title for this chapter!?  
  
Jou dropped his bag beside his desk and looked to the back of the room. Seto sat in his desk with his laptop out and typing furiously on it, pointedly ignoring all else. To his classmates, this was normal behavior for him. But Jou knew better when he saw those gorgeous blues momentarily flash his way before diving back into who knows what work.  
  
Jou smirked. 'Hiding behind work, are you?' he thought mischeviously. 'We'll just have to fix that.'  
  
However, just as he was about to make he way to the back of the room, his friends rushed him with a thousand questions.  
  
"You're sure this isn't some kind of sick joke?" Honda asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah," Anzu chimmed, "we all know you hate Kaiba."  
  
Yuugi it seemed was one step ahead of them though. "What happened between you two?" he asked excitedly. Glancing over to Seto and quickly back to Jou he grinned. "And why's Kaiba blushing?"  
  
Both Anzu and Honda looked over at the CEO in shock and, after studying him for a minute, they seemed to take note of the slight reddening of the cheeks. Along with the quick glance he made toward a certain blonde.  
  
"Wow." Honda breathed. "He really IS blushing!" He shook his head once, blinked and looked at Seto again. Just in case he was halunicating. Seeing he wasn't, he just settled for a stunned look. "Man," he mumbled, "that's a trip." Then he plopped down into his desk.  
  
The other three also took their seats. Anzu quickly busied herself, reading through last night homework, checking for any mistakes she knew wasn't there.  
  
Jou wasn't too happy with her reaction. She wasn't being any fun, that's for sure. If she had simply accepted it, he would have been fine with her. If she had been in shock like Honda, he would have enjoyed it. Even if she decieded to rant and rave on the evils of homosexuality, he could have dealt with that. But it seemed she was trying to pretend it wasn't even happening. And that was no fun. He would have to find some way to get a rise out of her.  
  
He didn't know why, but his newfound confidence seemed to come with a twisted sense of humor. It wasn't like he really wanted to hurt anyone, but he really seemed to be taking delight in shocking people today. A sudden thought struck him and he was tempted to check his forehead. 'Maybe I have a fever from walking in the cold?' he wondered briefly before Yuugi's enthusiastic voice cut into his thoughts.  
  
"So, Jou?" Yuugi asked with a smile. "What happened? I wanna hear all! You said you rode with him...what happened?"  
  
Jou took one look at Yuugi's innocent excitement and decided to hold nothing back. Even with Jou silently in his corner, Yuugi had felt alone after his confession of his love for Yami. And now, he wasn't alone. He had someone else like him, and it just so happened to be his best friend.  
  
Jou could easily admit to himself that once he had fancied himself in love with Yuugi. He had worshipped everything about him, and still did. But once he realized his feelings for Seto, Jou had come to understand that his love for Yuugi and his love for Seto were two different things. He had even discussed this with the amythest-eyed boy before, after telling him of his attraction to Seto.  
  
They were like that. They had no secrets from one another.  
  
Yuugi had shocked him beyond reason when he told Jou that he had actually found himself feeling the same way. AND he had realized, just as Jou did, that his love for Yami was different from his love for his best friend.  
  
Now they were closer than ever before. They were alike in their love for another man. And though only a select few knew about Yami, seeing as he didn't technically exist, and Yuugi's relationship with him, if Jou had his way everyone would know about his relationship with Seto. And there WOULD be a relationship! Jou would accept nothing less.  
  
Seeing Yuugi still patiently waiting, Jou grinned his trademark grin and said, "Well, why don't I tell you all about it after school." Then with a wink, he added, "If I have my way, I'll have more to tell by the end of the day."  
  
Yuugi smiled brightly and was about to reply when it seemed an earthquake struck. Or, at least, the human equivelent...not counting Yami Bakura.  
  
The building shook as the sound of hundreds of pounding feet rolled like thunder throughout the school. Jou was about to ask it if was a fire when he heard a female voice squeal, "There he is! Don't let him get away!!"  
  
A male voice shouted in terror from just outside the classroom and Otogi suddenly scrambled into the room, slamming the door behind him and collapsing against it. The few students already in the classroom froze and stared at him in shock.  
  
He had collapsed to the floor, panting for breath and sporting a look of sheer terror. His red headband had been pushed back on his head, forcing his hair into a strange shape and his clothes were rumpled and looked as if they had been pulled on repeatedly. He held his earring in the palm of his hand, having learned from previous encounters that it tended to get yanked at quite often and was supremely painful. What was the most comical about his appearance however, was a bright red thong hanging from his left ear.  
  
Honda chuckled, breaking the silence...not counting the pounding of feet as the girls continued their search. "Otogi...man," he laughed, "Y'know you got a girl's thong in your hair?"  
  
Jou couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous sight his once tormenter made, and his laughter increased as he heard an amused snort/hidden laugh from the back of the room.  
  
Without breaking his terrified stare into space, Otogi reached up and removed the underwear, throwing them into a corner of the room. Finally he whispered urgently, "You gotta hide me!" When the others just stared at him, he contiued his plea. "They're gonna kill me!" He paused a few seconds to think and then amended that statement. "Or RAPE me!!!"  
  
At which Jou doubled over in laughter again.  
  
Otogi seemed to recover enough to glare at Jou, which did nothing to quiet the blonde's insane laughter.  
  
Anzu just looked at Otogi and asked, "Why are you over-reacting? You're chased by fangirls on a regular basis."  
  
Otogi shot a disbelieving glance her way and shouted, "I'm NOT over-reacting!!" He stood angrily and pointed at the closed door. "THOSE are NOT regular fangirls!!" he exclaimed. "Did you know they came from another school, fifty miles away, just to chase me!?!? They chased me all the way from my house, into the school and they're STILL chasing me!! They tried to tear my clothes off! And they threw underwear at me!! And...and...AND one of them yelled that she wanted to have my child!!!!!!"  
  
By this time Otogi was beginning to visibly panic. He was shaking and had the 'run-like-hell' look in his eyes. Here, Jou decided to put his newly found confidence and twisted sense of humor to work. Revenge would be his. He'd teach Otogi not to put him in a dog costume and embarrass him!  
  
Standing up, he went over to the terrified man and draped a conforting arm around his shoulder. Jou noticed with great pleasure that Seto stiffened visably at that gesture. Jou put on his best 'I'm-your-friend-so-trust-me' act and said, "Don't worry, Otogi. I know just how to save you from them."  
  
Otogi, oblivious to the change in Jou, looked at him with hope shining in his eyes. "Honto ni?" he asked.  
  
Jou nodded and grinned. "Really." he replied. "Follow me." He turned towards the door, but then turned back, adding another element to his plan. Turning to look at the CEO watching him with interest, he said, "Actually, I might need Seto's help." And once again Jou delighted in the shock he had created just by saying the man's personal name. His grin widened when Seto's eyes met his, the gorgeous blues shining with curiousity and hidden joy. "After all," he continued, "who else could stop an army of rabid fangirls out for bishy body with just a glare?"  
  
Everyone's eyes fell on the still form at the back of the room, wondering what he would do. Would he yell at Jou for daring to speak to him in a friendly way? Would he insult the blonde for including him in his plans? Or would he keep his cool and simply ignore him? He surprised everyone when he did neither, instread standing up and saying, "What do you need me to do?"  
  
Whispers went around the room of, "What's going on? Has Hell froze over?" and "Why didn't he yell at him?" and "Why is Kaiba-san helping him?"  
  
Jou just continued grinning and said, "Just keep them from mobbing Otogi-kun on sight." Jou winked suggestively at him and nearly purred, "Just use that Kaiba charm."  
  
Seto couldn't keep the smile off his face at his puppy's playful behavior. Instead he turned it into a smirk, something people were more used to seeing. And with that Jou led Otogi out the door, Seto at his side and the occupants of the classroom scrambling behind them to get a good view of what was going to happen.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) I've discovered that the only time I can really work on this story is when my g/f is over. ^^ Ideas just seem to flow when she's around, though I feel bad for writing instead of paying sole attention to her. ;_; She's now my official muse! ^^ So thank her for this chapter! Also for the lack of waff and the flirty Jou at the end. ^_~  
  
Oh, and thank you Billie-chan for giving me ideas for some upcoming angst. Ummm...sux in real life, and I'm really sorry about it, but it does make for good material. *huggles her* I really hope things get better, and I'm still willing to provide ... a little 'persuasion' to the bakas who think you're a disappointment just for who you happen to love.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
*sing-song voice* Reviews! Reviews! *skips merrily through the wildflowers* I love reviews! *trips over something with silver hair lying naked on the ground* O_O PEGASUS!!!! O_O ....naked pegasus....sunbathing....alone...in a secluded field... ^-^ *disappears into the tall grass* ^______^  
  
Thanks to: Aharah Musici, Saelbu, Liviania, Star Light Shadow, HikariChang, kindoftroubleistaryoutof, Rain Owl, lilhillbillie, Anime Crazed, bluefuzzyelf,  
  
Aharah Musici: Um, thanks for the tidbit, but I already knew that. And it should be obvious I'm not using the american versions of their names. Therefore, it's Yuugi. I never use their amercian names... -_- Baka dubbers. -_- And for future reference, I will call Jou; Jounouchi Katsuya instead of Katsuya Jounouchi. There's way too much conflict over which is his personal name and which is his family name. But considering he's american, I believe Jounouchi to be his personal name, only in the western name order. So, I will be using; Motou Yuugi, Mazaki Anzu, Jounouchi Katsuya, Kaiba Seto, etc... Thanks for the review though! ^^  
  
Liviania: Yeah, actually I was just discussing the general health of mutts compared to purebreeds with my mother. (I loved biology too! ^^) But I meant for Jou to mean that purebreds generally have better training than mutts, depending on the owners of course. And that Seto, being of the upperclass, has had better 'training' than him, Jou being of the lowerclass. (O_O Wow...double meanings... my head hurts.) YAY!!! *huggles Liviania* I like your compliments!!! *huggles her again* Y'know, I've been told I must use spellcheck and grammercheck...but the truth is; I don't have either. O_o This is just how I naturally speak. O_o  
  
Star Light Shadow: LMAO!! I like the badger song! It seems others don't though... YEAH!!! I loved your review! Seto's gonna figure out just who cares...and that no matter how he tries to deny it, he can't escape that love! BWAHAHAHA!!!!! *throws sugar into air* It's snowing sugar! Have at it!  
  
HikariChang: Lemon? O_o Uhhh, well, maybe. But I wouldn't post it here. Don't want to chance my fics being deleted. *growls menacingly* MY fics! Nobody messes with them!! *bares fangs* But I do have an account at adultfanfiction.net. Only problem is, most of my readers are 'under age' and probably can't go there. But I actually was thinking of making a lemon. Maybe if everyone agrees before hand not to report me, then I'll post a lemon here. ^_~  
  
Rain Owl: Wow! I feel honored! ^__^ *is reminded of Watari's owl, 003, from Yami no Matsuei* ^^ Love the name! *groan* I need to stop reading Tatsumi/Watari smut... My brain is starting shrink I think. O_o  
  
lilhillbillie: O_O OMG! Why don't you write something like that!?!? I'D READ IT!!!! O___O *puts on sweet act* Oh, wonderful lemon-writing, beta-reading, friend of mine? Don't you think THIS fic needs a lemon? ^_~ We could even co-write it. ^^ If you don't want to write the 'dirty parts', I could take over. God knows I've read enough yaoi PWP smut to last a lifetime! LOL  
  
Anime Crazed: Yuugi was genuinly shocked that Jou had told the truth about his affections for Seto. Because he was hiding them from everyone else, not because he didn't know about them. But he's happy that Jou's not hiding now. ^^ Does that clear it up? Thanks for the review! ^^  
  
bluefuzzyelf: ^__^ Oh yes... All you need for a good time is Jou and Seto, locked in a room together. Then you turn up the heat until it's sweltering and they're forced to remove clothes. Then you throw in a dog collar and leash, and watch as they fight over who wears it. Then grin when it ends up on Seto! ^^ With Jou on top of him...naked. *drools* And his-- *is dragged away by the sensors who are shouting, "This fic is rated PG! Keep the smut to a minimum or up the rating!"* O_o 


	6. Holy Crap! FANGIRLS!

**Title:** Koinu no Ryu (Puppy's Dragon)  
**Author:** Mistress Nika (nikasama1480yahoo.com)  
**Rating:** PG for some rising passions....quickly moving to PG-13 in a few chapters! sigh wonder if I'll reach R... O.o  
**Couples:** Jou/Seto (yeeeesssss, my preeeccciiiooouuusss!!!!!! SEME JOU!!) Yami/Yuugi  
**Category:** Romance/Angst/Humor  
**Warnings:** shounen-ai/two guys in a romantic relationship, waff, fluff, a seme Jounouchi, bishy angst  
**Disclaimer:** don't own, don't sue (Who?? Moo?? O.o)  
  
Chapter Five:  
"HOLY CRAP!!! FANGIRLS!!"  
  
The three boys emerged from the classroom to find the hall crowded with not just the normal students going about their business, but also with hordes of searching teenage girls. Jou grinned as he pulled a reluctant Otogi out of the room, arm still draped over his shoulders.  
  
One of the searching fangirls spotted them and shrieked in over-enthusiastic joy. She pointed at Otogi and screamed "_There he is!!!"_  
  
The entire hall froze. The regular students watched the scene unfold as the dozens of seemingly normal, if a bit lost looking, girls turned into a thunderous herd of the most dangerous creature on the planet. Rabid fangirls.  
  
Otogi tried to take a step back in fear as the girls advanced on him, but Jou held him firmly in place, not allowing him to escape.  
  
Just as it seemed they were doomed, rabid fangirls not five feet away and advancing quickly, Seto calmly stepped in front of the two boys. With crossed arms and a scowl on his face, he stopped the fangirls dead in their tracks. He glared ominously at them and they took a fearful step back.  
  
"_Kowaii."_ one whimpered as she hid behind another.  
  
Jou grinned even wider and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the girls who weren't too busy cowering in fear.   
  
"Now, girls." he said playfully. "I really must insist you stop chasing Otogi-kun. As much as I love seeing him drenched in sweat with half his clothes torn off, you may injure something important." He paused to wink at them and continued, "And besides, I think I can manage to get him half-dressed and covered in sweat myself."  
  
The girls' mouths' dropped open as Jou leaned into a completely stunned Otogi and dropped a chaste kiss on his cheek.  
  
For a moment no one moved, except Seto who had shifted slightly upon hearing Jou's words. He was looking even less pleased than before, especially since his previous displeasure had been an act. Seto was almost to his breaking point. He didn't know what his puppy had just done, but from the stunned silence the girls had been shocked into, it had to be something major.  
  
Suddenly the silence was broken as a fangirl with red hair, wearing a silver neko-eared headband, pushed her way through the others to the front. She kicked several in the butt as she made her way forward and then grabbed two by their arms and shook hard to jolt them out of their stupor. She growled angrily, "Livi! Billie! Avery! Kylio! Star! Owl! HikariChang! Lisa! Beady! What are you _**doing**_!? Don't just stand there!" She threw her arm out in front of her and pointed at all three of the bishys with a wild feral gleam in her eye. "This Hakura says, **_GET 'UM!!!"_**  
  
Hell then proceeded to freeze over, because Kaiba Seto shivered. And then he took a step back, bumping into the two behind him. Risking a glance over his shoulder, he saw that both Jou and Otogi looked even more terrified than Otogi had before.  
  
Jou looked him in the eye and whispered softly, "S...Seto?" Then he pointed with a shaking hand in the direction of the fangirls.  
  
Seto snapped his head back around just in time to dodge as one of them launched herself at him in a silent attack glomp. She skidded past on her belly a few feet down the hall before coming to rest. Looking sadly back over her shoulder at the red-haired neko-eared one, she pouted.   
  
The apparent leader rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"No, no." she scolded. "That's not how it's done, Billie-chan." She then dropped into a ready crouch and raised her hands in an attacking pose. "Like THIS!!" she exclaimed and then leaped off the ground in a fangirl blur.  
  
Seto began to panic as he found himself unable to dodge the swift attack, leaving him with a fangirl clinging to his waist happily.  
  
"**HOLY CRAP**!!" Jou cried. "They're not afraid of Seto!!"  
  
Otogi, being familiar with the 'run-for-your-life' routine, had already disappeared down the hallway and was turning a corner.  
  
Seto frantically pulled at the girl around his waist and finally managed to pry her loose, at just the right moment. The crowd of girls seemed to move as one and advanced quickly. Leaping away from the grasping-groping fangirls, he grabbed Jou by the hand and bolted.  
  
The two dashed down hallway after hallway with the fangirls hot on their heels. The pounding of feet and female squeals was their chase music. They caught up to Otogi two hallways and one set of stairs later and the three ran as if the hounds of hell were chasing them, which was very close to the truth.  
  
The students of the school going to and fro stopped in their morning routines to watch the strange site. Otogi running flat out. Seto and Jou, hands locked firmly together, running along behind him with scared bunny looks. A mass of female flesh and high-pitched screams chasing them. Somehow, in their terror, the three managed to find themselves at a dead end. The only way out was by means of a conveniently locked door. All three spun around to valiantly face their attackers.  
  
Seeing that their prey was cornered, the fangirls changed to a slow predatory stalk. They closed in slowly, carefully sizing up the three caught in their sights. Jou pressed his back against the wall as one particularly insane looking one sized him up. Then... she attacked! Jou didn't have time to dodge as the girl threw herself at him in an attack glomp! He thought for certain his life was over. But suddenly a male cry rang out and Jou found himself staring into a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
"No!" Seto cried as he threw himself between Jou and the rabid fangirl with his back facing her. He felt the breath expel from his lungs as she collided with him, pushing him forward and flush against the surprised puppy. Their bodies crushed together, Seto was forced to brace himself with both hands flat against the wall on either side of Jou's head. The dragon suddenly found himself staring into a mop of blonde hair as his head was thrust forward.  
  
Jou couldn't do anything but stare as he suddenly found himself with a certain wet dream made flesh pressed up against him. Seto sucked in a deep breath as his lungs expanded again, then exhaled deeply. Jou felt Seto's hot breath play across his cheek, causing his entire body to tingle. He couldn't help but raise his hands to casually rest on the dragon's hips. He would have taken full advantage of their situation, if their situation hadn't been staring him in the face. Over Seto's shoulder he could see the horde of rabid fangirls staring at them, half in shock and half in joy.  
  
The girl who had attacked him, in her shock, fell to the floor.  
  
"_Beady!!"_ the leader cried. "_**OMG!!!**_ You killed Beady!!"  
  
The girl, Beady, lay stunned on the floor with swirly eyes. "Ooohhh" she murmured, "Yaoiness ish good beans."  
  
Hakura fell to her knees beside Beady, threw up her hands in mock despair and cried dramatically, "Beady! No!! You can't leave us!!"  
  
The other fangirls suddenly took up the cry, dropping to their knees and pleading as one, "No! Don't leave us!"  
  
_"Psst!"_  
  
Jou looked over to find Otogi motioning to them from the previously locked door.  
  
"If you two are done making out for the fangirls," he whispered urgently, "get in here!!"  
  
Seto regained his balance and puled back to look Jou in the eyes. The two locked heated gazes for a few seconds, an unspoken communication passing between them, before drawing hesitantly away from each other. Silently and quickly, they made their way over to Otogi and jumped in the door. Otogi closed the door behind them and locked it back.  
  
"Thank Kami for janitor's closets." Otogi muttered before sticking the key back in his pocket. He turned to face the other two and said, "I had an extra master key made after my first mad dash from fangirls left me at a dead end. We'll just hide in here until they go away."  
  
Jou looked confused. "But, won't they just assume we're in here and like... break down the door or something?" he asked. "I mean, they _are_ fangirls!"  
  
Otogi rolled his eyes at the blonde's stupidity. "Exactly!" he said. "They're fangirls! And while each and every one of them may be a genius alone, together they are nothing but a bunch of simple minded fools with only one thought on their brain. Find and molest guys! Baka."  
  
"Hey!" Jou growled, brandishing his fist at Otogi. "Excuse me for not realizing! I've never been chased by fangirls before!!"  
  
Otogi just smirked at him. "That's obvious. Who'd chase _you_?!"  
  
"Them apparently!!" Jou cried, gesturing wildly towards the closed door.  
  
Otogi glared at him angrily. "And why did they do that, you idiot!? Because you **kissed** me!! That's why!! Why the hell'd you do THAT!?!?"  
  
"He what?" Seto asked quietly in shock. Neither of the other two heard him however as they were too wrapped up in their own argument. In fact, they both seemed to have completely forgotten he was even there. No small feat.  
  
"I did it," Jou explained forcefully, "Because I thought they'd leave you alone after that!" He paused before saying softly, "Not to mention ruin your rep." Then he continued yelling. "How was I supposed to know they were **_YAOI _**fangirls!?!?"  
  
"You moron!!" Otogi nearly screamed back, "What other kind of fangirl travel in packs _that _size and chase you for _that_ long!?"  
  
Finally having enough, Seto decided to play referee. Stepping between them, he held out his hands and said calmly, "Silence! Both of you! If you continue arguing like this then they will hear you. I personally don't want to spend the rest of my day running from them. I suggest we all just sit far away from each other and keep our mouths shut until they go away." And with that said, Seto went over to a far wall and sat down against it.  
  
Jou and Otogi stared at him in silence for a few minutes before sparing each other one last glare and then did just as he said.

* * *

A/N= so sorry for the long wait. got several good reasons this time! first, my computer died, completely, while I was working on this. It deleted everything and then was in the shop for about a week. Got it back, and a tornado came within five hundred feet of our house, causing the lights to go off.... right when I was working on this ... again. Power was off for another week or so. And now... I'm back. Praise me people, for I am God!  
  
If you don't see yourself in the fangirl scene, it's probably because I couldn't make a somewhat normal name out of your names. Example: lostlover1

* * *

Thanks to: froz3nsunset, Kylio, Aharah Musici, j. denton, a, Kumori Sakusha, bluefuzzyelf, Ashumaniel, Yugi-obsessed, MariksGurl666, Star Light Shadow, lostlover1, Anime Crazed, Liviania, lilhillbillie, RainOwl, beady, anaraz, HikariChang, Kiyone-Neutron642, and beady AGAIN!! -huggles beady-  
  
froz3nsunset: Heh-heh, you DID see yourself being one of the fangirls! -grins-  
  
Kylio: yeah, I'm gonna up the rating cause, well, -glances around- lemon eventually. -grins- Sorry for the long update wait.  
  
j. denton: Ah yes, perhaps I should be known as the Queen of Cliffhangers instead of Mistress of Bishounen?   
  
bluefuzzyelf: Hey! I gave you ideas on AIM! ;p Oh, and btw ... UPDATE ASITD!!! Oh, but y'know, we haven't seen Naraku since the little jail scene. Maybe you should let us know, somewhat, what he's up to? And I still think it would be funny to see InuYasha's reaction when he finds out that Sesshoumaru, well me really, named his youngest son after him. -grins-  
  
Star Light Shadow: -glomps and sucks down pixie sticks-  
  
lostlover1: Really? I think there's quite a few Seto/Jou fics that are really good. But I'll gratefully accept your compliment! -glomps majorly-  
  
Anime Crazed: I wanted to make you a rabid fangirl in this chappie, but I didn't have a name to use for you. Sorry! -bows-  
  
Liviiania: You're not in your right mind? -flaps arms like a penguin- I'm never in my right mind!! -flaps faster- But I'm not too sure it's wrong either! -hovers a few feet off the ground- O.o  
  
lilhillbillie: -mega huggles her- **_YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!_** -wails uncontrollably-  
  
beady: -grins widely- Did you like your scene? And.... _SHHH!!!!!_ Don't tell the others but.... Seto and JouJou gets kisses next chapter! -beams- Much to Otogi-kun's surprise! Hey, they're locked together in a darkened closet for who knows how long. Fangirls are very tenacious. And I don't think Otogi's presence will stop Jou-chan!  
  
HikariChang: Well, my little sister is underage for most of the stuff she reads, so I'm pretty sure you're allowed to be here reading this! -grins- -huggles-  
  
Kiyone-Neutron642: -is attacked- O.o Wow, I've never been attacked by a reviewer before! o.O 


End file.
